


Down to our Feet

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme [19]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: Jenny has questions. She doesn’t like the answers.





	Down to our Feet

**Author's Note:**

> For the Alphabet Meme. For nakeisha. Beta-ed by adafrog and ffwarqueen>.
> 
> If you can guess who the cousin is, you are awesome.
> 
> Prompt: Q: Questions

When Jenny Shepard called Leroy Jethro Gibbs into her office, she had plans. Grand plans that involved a beach and a ceremony. Gibbs of course didn’t know that. Jenny was hoping he wouldn’t find out about them until after he asked her to marry him.

“You wanted something Director?” Gibbs asked gruffly. He was in the middle of a case, and didn’t have time for the Director and her shenanigans.

Jenny smiled at him. “You can call me Jen, you know that Jethro.”

Gibbs grunted and sat in a chair at the large table in her office. Jenny frowned, but got up from her desk and moved to the table.

“I just had some questions for you Jethro.”

“Well, get on with it. I’m working on a case, remember?”

“Yes of course. How is the investigation going?”

“Fine. We have a lead and we’re going to act on it as soon as I’m done here.”

Jenny grinned and nodded again. “Then I’ll try to make this as fast as possible.”

“Fantastic.”

“Jethro, would you like to get some dinner with me tonight?”

Jethro stared at her. “Excuse me?”

“Dinner tonight with me? If the case is closed that is,” she smiled and waited for the ‘yes’ she knew was coming.

“Uh…no.”

“No?” Jenny was dumbstruck. Jethro never said no to her.

“No,” Gibbs repeated firmly.

“Why not?”

Gibbs sighed. “You’re my boss for one thing, and for another I don’t love you anymore. I don’t know if I ever did.”

“But, but, what about Paris?” she cried.

“That was an operation. And lust. I got over you very fast.”

Jenny scowled. “Jethro! I won’t believe this!”

Gibbs got up from the table and walked to the door. “Sorry Director, but you don’t get a choice.” He slammed the door on his way out.

Jenny sat in her seat and picked up the phone. “Ducky, do you think you can come up here?”

********************

“I just don’t understand Ducky! I know he still loves me!” Jenny complained.

Ducky sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Director, Jethro doesn’t lie to the people he knows. He is truly over you.”

“Is he seeing someone?”

“Yes.”

Jenny gaped at Ducky. “Do you know who she is?”

Ducky glared at her. “That’s is for Jethro to tell you, not me. If that is all, I have some bodies that need to be looked at. Good day.” Ducky also slammed the door on his way out.

Jenny stared off into space. She had to find out who the new woman was. She just had to.

********************

Later that night, Gibbs and Ducky were curled up on the couch watching television.

“The Director is losing it, Duck,” said Gibbs.

“I know, but what can we do about it?” asked his lover.

“We had better do something. She keeps harassing me about my new girlfriend, which is somehow your fault.”

Ducky grinned. “I only confirmed you were seeing someone, I never said it was a woman.”

Gibbs laughed. “Hey what about that cousin of yours? The one who works for your uncle, do you think he would help us?”

“He would be delighted to. He and his partner would love to come visit us again.”

“Great.”

Gibbs leaned in and kissed Ducky. “I really don’t love her at all.”

“As it should be,” Ducky said against his lips.


End file.
